The disclosure relates generally to computing devices, and more specifically to a scalable extendable probe for monitoring host devices in a distributed computing environment.
A distributed computing environment typically comprises various computing systems that may communicate over a network while performing various operations. An administrator of a distributed computing environment may monitor information associated with one or more of these computing systems.